Trick or Treat KUnit Style
by DreamCloud704
Summary: Alex isn't aware of it yet but Halloweens about to get a little more interesting this year. Contains K-Unit.


Hello, okay this is my first Alex Rider fic. I have never even attempted to write one before as i had never really read any of the books, except the first one and that was at school so, yeah. So I'm extreamly sorry id this is a little off. It was done late so there may be mistakes though it did check it before posting both on word and online so i hope that's it's okay but do tell me if there is any errors. Plus I in my years of living have never once been Trick-or-Treating this id probably sad of me but i really never get the chance. Anyway now that's out of the way on with the fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, never have and I really don't think I ever will.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Halloween, it's supposed to be one of those fun times where all the little kids go out and bother the old people for bucket loads of sweets, and then end up puking them all back up again later. Sounds like fun right? Well not for Alex Rider, oh no he would never degrade himself t that level, not ever again anyway.

When his uncle had passed away all that sort of thing had stopped all together, no more happy days filled with the normal teenager complaints and lazy weekends spent in bed till 12 noon, oh no that would be too normal for anyone with the surname Rider. Instead he got the whole mad guy with a bomb wanting to wipe out the entire human race, or people he didn't know wanting to kill him cause he decided to stop them killing someone. Although he could just blame MI6 for that, there again he wondered whether he could even sue them for endangering his life at all; probably not they'd send him to an insane asylum most likely.

But back to Halloween, he'd cancelled Tom on the grounds that he had homework to catch up on, the truth was he just didn't want to go, Tom would have been more than willing but in his mind Treat or Treating was for kids 10 and under, he was 14. There again so was Tom, but Tom would still go on his own if he had to too something to do with a bet he'd made with his dad that if he went every year till he was old enough to drive his dad was going to buy him any car Tom wanted, so long as the price didn't break the bank.

So if he'd said no to going Trick or Treating why was it he was standing at the next door neighbour's house wearing a vampire costume asking for candy with K-Unit? Did God even have a heart these days?

It had caused him more than a little shock when he had answered the door to them at precisely 6 o'clock; Eagle was standing there with an expression that read "CANDY!!!!! Gimmie gimmie gimmie!" Wolf looked ready to kill someone, but that was normal, Snake, looked... well, and Fox, Fox just smiled while holding the back of Eagle's top so he didn't tackle Alex for the bowl of sweets he was holding in his hands for Trick or Treaters.

There had been a short silence while Alex had glanced at each one of them blinking in pure shock, a rare sight for anyone who knew Alex. But eventually Eagle decided to break the silence; it was what he was known for after all.

"Hey Cub!" he greeted mouth curving into a 30 mega watt smile, releasing himself from Fox he tackled Alex to the ground with the strength of a lion and picked him back up again and crushed him into a bear hug.

Over the tall man's shoulder he saw Snake's smirk and heard Foxe's slight laugh the scene, Wolf was just rolling his eyes, really why was he here again?

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Alex half yelled half coughed due to Eagles version of a hug.

Deciding he had finished with his greeting Eagle placed him back down and answered the question himself.

"We were sent by your boss man to take you Trick or Treating!" he informed him happily, while fishing around with a bag he had brought with him, If Alex had been asked what he thought it was, he would have probably guessed some kind of torture weapon, and he'd have been right.

"I brought costumes and everything!" another enthusiastic shout from Eagle sounded as Alex went deathly pale.

He then noticed Wolf had too, and turned back to Eagle to see he had not just got one, but 5. Well _if_ he did end up going, which he _wasn't_ cause this was just some sick Halloween prank set up by Blunt, who had _way_ too much time on his hands might he also add, but _if_ he did go at least they all had to wear something.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to wear that Eagle" Wolf characteristically growled his arms folded tight across his chest as in some sort of protest to the idea.

Eagle grinned and spun round on one foot showing off the Frankenstein outfit that had clearly been picked out for Wolf; it even looked his size too.

"Oh don't be silly, I got everyone one and besides it's not like anyone around here going to know you is it?" he asked.

Suddenly Snake cut in sharply.

"What do you mean everyone; I though you said I could just sit this out and babysit the house" he complained wildly waving his hands around madly, apparently having a hissy fit.

"Well I didn't think that was very fair and Alex won't go if we don't dress up too right Alex?" he said turned back to Alex who had stood in amusement the whole time watching them, it was honestly quite funny but scary at the same time to see them acting like this over Halloween costumes.

But were these people really supposed to be protecting their country, and they gave Eagle a gun?!

"What are you talking about? Jack, my guardian, is _out_ for the night, I have the _whole house to myself_ and I can order a pizza or something _so why_ would I go and bride sweets like a freeloader off other people? Oh and on top of all that the whole things embarrassing" he added while making a move for the stairs only to be grabbed by Eagle.

While Eagle held him in place, Fox preceded to grab a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Before we left, Blunt gave me this to read to you if you decided to be what he called defiant" he grinned as Alex scowled at the letter as though it was the cause of all his problems.

Eagle grinned just as broadly egging him on to read.

"Alex" very blunt **(A/N sorry about that I but I've seen other people do this too and I couldn't help but add it in, cause really that is the only way I can ever think of Blunt whenever he speaks his name really does suit him)** and to the point, Alex thought, as normal. "If you are being read this then I see that once again I was right about you and you are not being the most cooperative person, but I think you will change your mind if I say that unless you want a very in dept mission to be placed on your shoulders in which you will have to pose as a girl and infiltrate an all girl school, and yes that would mean wearing a skirt, and have a certain back up that is in your presents with you the whole time during that mission, then I think you will reconsider you decision not to go out tonight. That is all and then it says Blunt at the bottom" Fox read off perfectly.

Alex gaped, so the choice was go Trick or Treating with K-Unit, or go on a horrid little mission that involved him wearing a skirt and most likely blonde wig and make-up to boot and have K-Unit there the whole time while doing it, joy. What the hell's to do?

Snake looked over to Alex confused look planted on his face.

"They'd make you do that?" he asked blonde eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Alex nodded grimly and shrugged out of Eagle grasp, hand out stretched waiting for him to pass him the costume.

"Give me that damn thing before someone gets every one of their finger chopped off one by one and then deep fried in oil and force fed to them" he spat darkly.

Let's just say Eagle practically threw the costume at him while yelling "Down boy, good doggie" and then grabbed the others costumes and began trying to convince them to wear them.

Meanwhile Alex was staring at himself in the mirror, tugging at the colour of the outfit, heart heavy with the sheer embarrassment of the situation he was about to go out dressed like an idiot, with the _K-Unit_, from _SAS_, asking for _sweets_. Why, why God do you hate me, he asked himself miserably.

The costume wasn't so bad, well it wouldn't have been if he wasn't the one wearing it, it consisted of black, almost like jeans, sort of trousers with dark almost black sort of purple waistcoat with black netting stuff over the top, a huge cape that feel to his knees that was of course black with a dark purple silk on the inside at his neck the two sides were attracted with two chain things and the complete it they had even supplied a black woollen scarf. How bloody nice of them, he thought coldly.

He trudged down stairs and pulled on his trainers bleakly and went into the kitchen to find the others who were sitting round the table, Wolf looked a sight Eagle had even managed to get him to wear smudges of green face paint, how had he done that! Fox was dressed as what looked like a skeleton with black trousers with the pattern on same for the top and in his hands he had a mask too.

Snake was meant to be the grim reaper by the looks of it and at the moment had the hood draw up over his head, in what could only be embarrassment, he wished he had that hood right now, what if someone saw him out tonight he'd die and people were bound to ask who the freaks with him were. He might have to bribe Snake to change outfits with him he was only slightly taller than him right?

But Eagle by far looked the funniest out of them all he had gone above and beyond with his costume. He was wearing a black wig that was tangled and messed up beyond all compare. Dark faded jeans were ripped and chains hung from them messily, his ripped tee-shirt hung from him and a denim waistcoat hugged his muscular frame he had somehow got a hold of what looked like what punk rocker accessories and now they were wrapped round his wrists and arms and a studded choker to complete the look. But for the moment he was stood applying messier make up to his face for the more realistic look as he was now telling him.

"So your surpassed to be a dead punk rocker then?" he asked.

He grinned after finishing the last of his eyes liner and bounding over to him.

"You look amazing Alex, oh wait hang on I got fangs too!" he squealed jumping up and down and rushed back to the bag or terror and pulled out a pair of plastic fangs. "I got two pairs cause they were by one get one free, so now you got a pair and I have too"

Alex gaped in terror, okay they had got him into the costume, with blackmail, and he was still pissy about it. But there was no way in hell he was finishing off the look with fangs.

"Hell no"

"Blonde wig or fangs"

"Fine"

So now here he was the first house they had gone too had been the little old lady next door and she was now happily naming what they all were.

"And now you're a vampire" she told Alex, well never he thought to himself they did choose that costume for him didn't they? "And you're a skeleton" _No_ wasn't Fox meant to be the tooth fairy? "Oh yes I sure someone else as the Grim Reaper tonight, you have the same costumes" Yeah Snake that little sneaky sneak hadn't taken his hood down yet, some people were just born lucky Alex thought to himself.

Suddenly she squealed at the sight of Wolf, and Alex nearly jumped back in shock and hit someone, he'd thought Scorpia had attacked for minute, brief flashbacks shot though his mind and then faded as he saw the women reach out for Wolf cheek only to tug it like he was some kind of baby.

"Aren't you just precious?" she cooed in a mushy tone that one would use with a baby.

The others stood there with looks of horror etched across their half painted half masked faces. The woman either wanted to die pretty bad of was like Eagle too dumb to care, as Wolf tensed up and allowed her to tug at his cheeks merrily. But when she finally did let go she gave them a ton of candy and Wolf ran so quickly Alex would have thought he was being chased by a thousand Eagle clones and boy was that something to run from.

When the rest of them finally caught up with him they burst out laughing as Eagle played the whole thing back on his phone.

"Now I can't wait to get back to camp and show the new guy this, he'll never have any respect for you after this!" Eagle laughed clutching his sides trying to calm his laughter before he died.

Fox was drying he eyes off still laughing slightly and looking for the next house in invade, and spotting one across the way, he made to sensible decision to lead before Wolf planned to turn criminal and go on a killing spree.

"I best get candy" he murmured darkly under his breath. "Or so help me I'll... do something bad to their house"

Alex frowned and glanced at him disbelievingly but said nothing as they approached.

The house was huge, there was no other word to describe it, the monstrosity towered over them, laughing almost, and made it pretty clear that whoever lived there was damn rich beyond all belief.

Eagle was first to go up the step and ring the door bell and then knock on the door, and just for goo measured shouted out "Honey I'm home!"

Alex faced palmed himself, he couldn't help it, thy man was a total stereotypical blonde, either that or he really wanted to piss Alex off. Thank god they hadn't seen anyone yet...

"Oh my like gosh is that Alex Rider?!"

Okay, breath remember what that doctor told you anger makes you hurt people you like, anger is bad Alex, anger makes you claim back favours people owe you in bad ways. Example you ask then to assassinate someone painfully, and then they get put in jail, which is good for you but bad for them. Though one little call couldn't hurt anyone right?

Hiding behind Snake he saw that no one had answered and now Wolf was digging around the sack he was using for sweets, he ended up pulling out a around nine extra large loo rolls and handing one to each of them.

"What the hell's this for?" Alex asked dumbly.

"What else do you use toilet paper for on Halloween?"

Fifteen minutes later found them standing outside the same house now covered in white strips of paper, lightly blowing in the autumn air.

"Now doesn't that look better?" Fox announced merrily.

"We're so gonna get busted" Alex told them.

"Nah, we're with the SAS they can't anything and even if they tried the sergeant would laugh and tell them to grow up" Snake told him, surprisingly laughing at the whole thing like a mad man, wasn't he supposed to be the goody goody of the group?

It went on like that for another 4 houses until they stopped in front of a graveyard the church sunk a little further back into the forest, no lights were on but they could just make out the door open slightly.

Wolf smirked and turned to Eagle an idea already forming in his mind.

"Hey Eagle I dares you to go in that church and stay in there for 15 minutes"

Eagle blinked at him and then glanced over to the church and graveyard sitting in front of it.

"Alone" he squeaked going paler pale stepping back slightly, shrinking up small, knowing that somehow Wolf would bully him into doing it one way or another.

"Well yeah, I mean your SAS you shouldn't be afraid of a little graveyard come on we've been to worse places than this" he told him airily. "You're not scared are you?" he taunted knowing full well the affect it would have. He had already pulled off his watch from around his wrist and was now dangling it out in front of the man.

At this Eagle huffed and pulled out his watch from Wolf's grasp marching off in a strop towards the church, pausing ever so slightly at the door before flicking back to his determined soldier side.

Wolf grinned triumphantly and rubbed his hands together sneakily.

Alex shifted closer to Fox, who glanced down at him and smiled.

"You know when he does that it freaks me out so bad... whys he looking at me?"

"Cub?" he called a bottle of tomato sauce in one hand (where the hell had that come from just what did they have in that bag), a huge Eagle smile on his face.

"Oh no you don't" he told him "I'm not taking part in any of this, you can forget it!"

"To wear a wig or not too, decisions decisions" Wolf asked himself mockingly, he was painfully reminding him of the awful mission Blunt had threatened to use.

"I hate you all"

Moments later he found himself hiding inside the church watching Eagle move slowly about, nervous as hell; thin slivers of moonlight filtered thought the windows on the side walls giving him some light. The plan was that to scare the hell out of Eagle, as payback for taping Wolf getting his cheeks invaded by the old lady. Honest to god this was petty, they were supposed to be soldiers wern't they, he was starting to wonder.

But he was here now sitting high up where the organ pipes were on the second floor, he might as well have some fun with it. Wolf had taken the liberty of smearing tomato sauce all around his face and it had dripped onto his shirt and now looked like blood, apparently... You could smell it a mile away though and there was no way Eagle was going to fall for something like that no matter how dumb he was.

He sighed to himself and continued to watch his unsuspectingvictim, he moved around slowly again walking in between the pews. Alex smirked and jumped down deliberately making a loud thump as his feet hit the ground, the wooden floorboards moaning out in discomfort.

"AH!" Eagle shrieked. "What the hell was that?!" he cursed again loudly as he leapt round and smashed into one of the wooden seats. "Damn scary churches"

Alex resisted the urge to laugh and carried on moving towards him, sneaking down behind the pews, Eagle was still looking around himself dumbly and never saw Alex sneaking right up behind, this was too easy.

All it took was one firm clamp on the shoulder, and Eagle. Hit. The. Roof...

First came the over the top girlish scream, then he flew round and this made it worse, he only took one look at Alex (who he clearly didn't recognise for a split minute) his eyes flew wide open at the sight of the ketchup and he bolted right out the door leaving it banging behind him and Alex standing there blinking after him hand still where Eagle's shoulder had been seconds before.

"You should have seen your face when you came out!" Wolf laughed it had to have been around 35 minutes now since it had happened and Eagle was still being slated over it.

Eagle for the record had lost a lot of pride over it, not to mention had wet himself, but he tried to look as though he didn't care but it was still annoying that they were still laughing at his misfortune. He hadn't known they sent Cub in after him, or that he had been about to have been pranked; or that they boy covered in blood had been Cub. After he had come out he had rushed up to them to tell them what he had seen and who should walk out covered in _tomato ketchup_... Cub that's who, damn brat taking their side.

Fox took a glance down at his watch and swore aloud.

"Do you know what freaking time it is?!" he yelled at them.

Alex yawned and looked up at him tiredly.

"Do I look like I have a watch on me?"

"It's 12:30_AM_"

Alex paled and looked a little faint, as though he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Jacks home then... oh _shit_" and then took off running, K-Unit close behind.

"I take it that's bad then?" Eagle asked Snake who gave him a "what the hell do you think" look.

"Well duh, we never asked to take Cub out, we just kinda did" Fox explained. "Technically we kidnapped him, and that's illegal, meaning we could go to jail"

"But we're SAS, we protect this country, we could offer Wolf to her, you know as payment" Wolf gave shot him a death glare wishing he had his gun with him. "What?" Eagle yelped. "You'd make a good doorman, Cub wouldn't have no more problems with you there, they'd all run for their lives"

Alex began laughing hysterically, and had to stop running, the others watched him warily after all what Eagle had said wasn't that funny. But Alex had been imagining Scorpia agents running for their lives from an angry Wolf with nothing but a gun in his hands.

"What the hell" Wolf was the first to speak of course.

"The people who bug me would shoot him dead within a miles range Eagle I don't think Wolf would have time to blink never mind say anything to them" he breathed as he straightened himself out and got back to running again Jack was going to be past mad already he didn't want a full out going on a man hunt Jack.

By the time they got back she was waiting and gave the lot of them a good square punch in the jaw, and K-Unit ended up dodging frying pans and china cups as she ranted, all the while Alex looked on in amusement while the tried to explain themselves, and by the time she had finished she told them that _they_ had to clear the mess up, that _she_ had made. The faces were more than funny, none of them had the nerve to say anything, Wolf had even _apologized_ for cause her to worry. Of course Alex got it too for not leaving a note for her when she came back, but he hadn't really had the chance too he had been dragged out the house though blackmail.

Even though Jack had been mad with them she had still let them stay over in the end the little traitor, and they had all kipped in the living room. They even had made breakfast the next morning, well Fox and Snake had it had appeared Eagle couldn't cook and Wolf had been too busy arguing with Eagle to cook, it had been nothing special though eggs and bacon with a side order toast and jam. Alex had never had time to finish as he was called down to the bank, Jack had said he wasn't to go but this was MI6 it wasn't his decision at the end of the day.

They sent one one of their many fancy black, totally inconspicuous cars that really didn't scream "this is something to do with the government" to come pick him up and with 2 minutes of going over the speed limit they were there, the driver had literally tossed him out and he walked up to the reception only to be greeted by Mrs Jones. Another one of those awkward silences he was fast getting used to, that was all they had time for as they made their way to Blunts main office.

Blunt was the same there was no "oh hello Alex and how are you?" it wasn't even the "Alex we need your help" no he got one of the worst greetings yet...

"Alex, you know the mission I spoke about in the letter I sent to you about the girl's school..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So there it is I know its probably too early but hey I write them as I think them I guess, and I am serious thinking of writing that all girls thing mission up please tell me if you think that's a good idea, I'd love to know.

DreamCloud.


End file.
